Family Problems!
by Ican'tDenyYou
Summary: lol, I know the title sucks! XD Well, It's about the Britannia family really... It's rated M!:0 yaoi
1. Clovis!

This is a fanfic about the Britannia family, and… that's pretty much it! XD

This probably sucks, so please give me some pointers or something. :D

I made Clovis kinda annoying because I always pictured him an annoying cute blond! XD

Oh, and if you want this can be an M rated fic

Warning: Bad language and a little violence, I guess…

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or the characters!

Schneizel: 18 years old

Cornelia: 18 years old

Clovis: 15 years old

Lelouch: 8 years old

Suzaku: 8 years old

Eupemia: 7 years old

Gino: 7 years old

Nunnally: 5 years old

* * *

"Schneizel!" Clovis whined out of annoyance because his older brother, Schneizel, wasn't paying enough attention to him. 'Why is he always playing chess with _Lelouch_?!' The cute blond thought angrily as he tugged at his older brother's sleeve.

"Yes, what is it?" Schneizel answered placidly not even brothering to look at Clovis. This caused Clovis to pout cutely.

"Look at me!" Clovis whined again. Schneizel sighed and the blond smiled hopefully. The older blond looked at the younger one.

"What is it?" Schneizel answered trying to hide the annoyance in his voice and forced a smile. Apparently Clovis didn't notice since he smiled brightly and jumped on top of his brother's lap, and wrapped his arms around Schneizel's neck. And rested his head in the crook of his neck. Lelouch looked at the two of them and crossed his arms.

"Don't you think you're getting a little old to be doing that?" Lelouch questioned with annoyance lacing his voice. Both Clovis and Schneizel stared at him. Clovis glared at the 8 year old boy and tightened his arms around Schneizel's neck. Lelouch smirked, "I mean your _15_. It may have been 'cute' when you we're 10, but now it's just weird." The dark haired boy stated with slight amusement.

"Fuck off, Lelouch!" Clovis barked at the younger boy and tackled him to the ground. The cute blond dug his teeth into his shoulder and caused the younger boy to yelp. Lelouch grabbed Clovis's hair and pulled it. Which only caused Clovis to bite down harder.

Schneizel sighed, "Clovis, calm down, please!" Clovis paid no attention to him and just kept on biting.

"Get him _off_ me!" Lelouch screamed in pain.

Schneizel walked over to them quickly and gripped Clovis's shoulder tightly, "Clovis, stop!" He said harshly. Clovis quickly removed his teeth from Lelouch's shoulder and crawled away. Lelouch immediately clutched his wound. The youngest boy quickly got up and blood started to drip from Lelouch's hand.

"I'm bleeding!" He gasped surprised and ran for the door, but fell down when he ran into Suzaku. Lelouch looked up at Suzaku. "Watch where you're going!" He snapped at Suzaku. Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hand and helped the dark haired boy up. Suzaku, "Your soaking wet, were you just swimming?" Lulu asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Lelouch. I heard you scream are you alright?" He apologized feeling bad for making him fall. Lelouch dusted himself off hastily and glared at him.

"No, I'm not!" He cried, and pointed his index finger at Clovis who was on his hands and knees. "He _bit_ me!" He shouted angrily. Suzaku looked suprised at Clovis who waved at him and smiled sheepishly. There was blood on his lips and blood was still dripping from his mouth.

"What?! Why?!" Suzaku shouted surprised and looked at Clovis for answers. "Well, he made fun of me!" Clovis whined. Schneizel sighed, "Suzaku please take Lelouch to Cornelia, and ask her to help him. I'll deal with Clovis." He said calmly.

Clovis looked at Schneizel surprised, and Suzaku looked at him and blinked, "Uh, y-yes sir! Come on Lelouch!" He grabbed Lelouch's hand which caused Lulu to slightly blush.

"H-hey, let go!" Lelouch tried to protest as Suzaku dragged him out of the room. Schneizel smiled slightly. Then frowned when he turned to Clovis who was sitting on the ground with his legs spread and his arms resting between his legs.

He sighed, "Why did you do that?" He asked annoyed in addition to that he was looking at him with an obviously annoyed face.

"H-he made fun of me!" Clovis both whined and protested at the same time. Schneizel ran his hand thought his hair out of frustration and sighed again. "Clovis your 15 and he's 8."

"Y-yeah, but that doesn't mean he's not an asshole!" The younger of the two protested.

"But your older than he is you should be able to control your anger, and besides what he said is true. Even if he said it in a profoundly mean way."

Clovis stared at him for awhile and spoke, "But… I… uh…" He said while trying to think of something. Clovis gave up trying to protest and dropped his head looking at the ground. "I'm sorry." He whimpered sadly, and pulled his legs up to his chest wrapped his arms around them and began to sob silently. Schneizel sighed and walked over to him…

* * *

That's I'm done… so tell me what you think! Even though it probably sucks! lol

REVIEW!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


	2. Gino!

Warning: Bad language and a little violence, I guess…

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or the characters!

Lloyd: 20 years old

Schneizel: 18 years old

Cornelia: 18 years old

Clovis: 15 years old

Lelouch: 8 years old

Suzaku: 8 years old

Eupemia: 7 years old

Gino: 7 years old

Nunnally: 5 years old

* * *

This is what Suzaku did up to when Lelouch screamed…

"Marco" Suzaku shouted swimming though the water with his eyes shut searching for Nunnally. 'For a 5 year old she sure can swim.' The brown haired boy thought still searching for her.

"Polo" She said in a soft voice and giggled. Suzaku turned around and started to swim toward her. She squealed playfully and started to swim away, but right when he was about to catch Nunnally. He heard someone yell his name and opened his eyes, and turned to the direction it came from.

"Hey, Suzaku!" An oddly familiar voice shouted, and Suzaku squinted to see who it was and it was none other than Gino Weinberg. Gino had a brilliant smile on his face and was waving at Suzaku and Nunnally.

"Oh, hey, Gino!" The brown haired boy shouted excitedly and smiled back. Suzaku turned to Nunnally and asked politely, "Would you mind if we take a little break?" She smiled at him sweetly.

"Of course not." She said in a cute, soft voice and giggled.

"Thanks!" Suzaku said joyfully, and wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her out of the pool. Suzaku grabbed a towel and placed it on the girl's shoulders. She grabbed both ends of the towel and smiled at Suzaku.

"Thank you, Suzaku." She said kindly while tightening the towel around her frail body.

"No problem." Suzaku said sweetly with a gentle smile on his face. Suzaku jumped up surprised and looked at Gino who had his arm around Suzaku grinning. This caused Suzaku to flush slightly and Nunnally giggled.

"Hey, Suzaku!" He said in his normally cheerful tone and switched his gaze to Nunnally. "It's nice to see you again, Nunnally." He stated politely. Suzaku swatted Gino's arm away from him. "Hey!" He shouted obviously offended.

"Couldn't you just wait until I put my shirt on?" The brunette boy said somewhat uncomfortable.

Gino stared at him for awhile and answered, "No." Then wrapped his arms around him cheerfully, and caused Suzaku to lose balance and fall over. Suzaku yelped as the blonde's weight fell on top of him. He laughed nervously looking at Suzaku's annoyed face. "Sorry…" Gino apologized rubbing the back of his head. They hear someone yelp out of nowhere. Gino and Suzaku looked at each other confused.

"That sounds like Lelouch, is he alright?" She asked concerned with a gloomy face thinking he was hurt and bite her bottom lip.

Suzaku looked up at her and grabbed her hand, "I'm sure he's alright, Nunnally. I'll go look, alright?" He said trying to reassure her. And it actually worked she stopped biting her lip, and smiled. "Thank you, Suzaku." She said thankful. The brown haired boy stood up and started to leave. "Wait, Suzaku, I'm coming!" Gino shouted to Suzaku and the older boy turned around.

"No, remember Lelouch doesn't like you and besides someone needs to stay here with Nunnally!" Suzaku said hastily and ran off.

Gino blinked as Suzaku ran off. "He doesn't like me?" He asked confused. Suzaku ran inside and looked around to try to find out where…

"Get him off me!" Lelouch yelled in pain.

Suzaku looked toward the direction it came from and started running again. Then finally stopped by a door and heard Lelouch say something, but couldn't quite make it out. So he opened the door and ran into Lelouch…

* * *

That's it and I may not update soon because I'm going to stay at my Grandma's house until my dad comes back from Iraq, and I don't think she has Internet. So I hope I don't disappoint anyone… But I might get to write one more chapter before I leave! :D


	3. Clovis, God Dammit!

Warning: Bad language, a little violence, and sexual content … lol, I decided to make it an M rated story! XD But if you want you can skip it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or the characters!

Lloyd: 20 years old

Schneizel: 18 years old

Cornelia: 18 years old

Clovis: 15 years old

Lelouch: 8 years old

Suzaku: 8 years old

Eupemia: 7 years old

Gino: 7 years old

Nunnally: 5 years old

This is where I left off…

* * *

Schneizel sighed and walked over to him…

He stopped at Clovis's feet, and kneeled down next to him. And ruffled his hair and rested his hand on his head. "I'm sorry." He apologized genuinely and smiled. Clovis looked up slowly and tears were still running down his beautiful face. Schneizel moved his hand down to the younger boy's face and wiped away his tears. And bright blush started to appear on Clovis's face as he smiled at his brother. With his stunning blue eyes simmering as the light reflected off them, and tears started pouring out again.

!!YAOI ALERT!!

"Schneizel…" And Clovis tackled him to the ground and started to aggressively make out with the older boy. Schneizel gasped in shock his light violet eyes widening, and Clovis forced his tongue into his mouth. Surprisingly enough Clovis was already hard. The older blond couldn't even move from shock. All he could do was stared at Clovis with his wide, beautiful, violet eyes.

It wasn't like himself at all. He was usually calm and quick to think, but when Clovis kissed him his brain just shut down. Clovis, his bother, was kissing him! Schneizel always knew Clovis loved him, but it never even crossed his mind that his brother loved him like this!

Clovis broke the kiss to breathe, but he wasn't done yet. He quickly moved his hand down to his brother's pants and slid his hand down both his pants and underwear. So he started rub his limp member until it hardened, and started to pump Schneizel's cock with his hand. Schneizel finally gained his senses, and shoved him off roughly and quickly got up. He took off his overcoat to try to hide his obvious erection, and left without saying a word slamming the door behind him.

!!YAOI'S OVER!!

This caused Clovis to flinch and shut his eyes. Then he opened his mouth to say something, but realized he was gone and looked down embarrassed.

"I guess I came on a little strong…" He mumbled miserably feeling a strong ache in his chest, but chose to ignore it. 'Of course you did, you fucking idiot!' He thought irritated by himself. He clutched his head and began to cry. "Shut up…" He whispered harshly to himself.

* * *

"Gino, do you think something might have happened to them it's been awhile?" She asked with concern lacing her voice. Gino was sitting down waiting for Suzaku to come back, and couldn't even hear Nunnally's voice. "Gino, are you alright?" She asked worried about him. Gino jumped and looked at her quickly.

"Uh? Oh, yeah I am." He said quickly. Schneizel came storming out of the mansion holding his overcoat in front of him. Nunnally looked at him happily and smiled.

"Brother, Schneizel!" She shouted trying to get his attention and he glanced at her.

Then kept on walking, "I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now." He apologized not sounding very sincere and left. She made a face.

'I wonder why he's in such a hurry.' She thought to herself.

"Nunnally!" Eupemia shouted to her and ran up to her. Both Gino and Nunnally looked at her with a questioning expression.

"Eupie, what is it?" Nunnally asked surprised, and the pink haired girl stopped and kneeled down trying to catch her breath. She put her hand out in front of her, and asked for her to hold on. Once she caught her breath she whipped her head up and looked at Nunnally with her big violet eyes.

"Lelouch got bit by Clovis!" She shouted overly dramatic throwing her hand in the air. Nunnally's eyes grew wide and gasped.

"Oh no, they got in another fight?" She said mortified.

"Pretty much, but Lulu said Schneizel stopped it!" Eupemia said in a happier voice. Nunnally put her hand up to her chest and sighed in relief.

"Suzaku is with him, right?" Gino asked curiously. Nunnally and Eupemia looked at him weirdly.

"Yep, he seemed pretty worried too!" She said with a sad pout on her face. Gino stood up and looked at Eupemia with a serious look on his face. Which scared Eupemia a bit, but she hid it well.

"Where are they?" He asked placidly.

"They're in Cornelia's room. Do you know where that is?" She said helpfully.

"Yeah, thanks!" He shouted and ran toward Cornelia's room. Nunnally and Eupemia stared at each other mildly confused.

"Oookay." The pink haired girl said extremely confused looking at Gino running away with her head cocked to the side…

* * *

Lol, I know it sucks, but I wanted to write it… Review please, and tell me what to do to improve my writing or you could just tell me I'm an AWESOME writer… (-_-')… XD

Thanks for reading! -huggles you-


End file.
